


your adorable!

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, cute fic, quarantine fic, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone
Summary: a quick oc fic for a warm up
Relationships: violet/stitches
Kudos: 1





	your adorable!

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you want to know what these characters look like i've posted a few drawings of them on my instagram (@im_the_king_of_new_york) but if you dont want to go there heres a quick description
> 
> Violet- tall, pale, white haired
> 
> stitches- short, dark skined, dark haired
> 
> (also a little context violet was adopted by a greek man so shes not biologically greek thats why it says she got it from her dad)

Stitches always took in details. Violet….not so much. She got distracted easily and wasn’t always aware of her surroundings. While stitches he took in just about every detail about everything around him. And he noticed alot about violet. 

He noticed how she would pour the coffee beans into the coffeemaker instead of using a spoon. He noticed how she would only rewatch certain episodes of her favorite shows. He also noticed how she’d get excited over stuff with him even if she had no clue what it was. He noticed how she’d pick up certain characteristics from her friends and her favorite characters. He noticed how she’d make jokes about things she liked even if she was around people who didn’t know what she was talking about. 

Something about the tall girl that was his favorite detail was her expressions. Of course as an actress she was very expressive but her nose seemingly changed with each emotion she displayed. Sounds odd but its true. It would scrunch up slightly when she laughed. It turned kinda red when she was embarrassed or upset. He loved how he could see every emotion she felt with just her nose. 

It was nice for a little bit of emotional vulnerability from the usually tough to break girl. 

Just before quarantine the two decided to move in together and ever since they had been in the house together for so long Stitches was starting to notice this fact a lot more. Violet had gotten into cooking over quarantine and Stitches was happy to be a taste tester for her cooking. 

As he sat on the couch, computer in his lap he noticed violet looking over a pan of meat. She was making some traditional greek food she learned from her father he thinks was called a ‘gyro’ but he wasn’t completely sure what it was. But he did know that it smelled delicious. 

He saw her looking down at the meat and he noticed her nose scrunched up in concentration. He was slightly lost in looking at the white haired girl but he was snapped out of his thoughts by violet moving the pan from the burner to the counter and getting some of the other ingredients ready. 

He turned back to the computer and continued typing out his essay. He was snapped back out of his thoughts by Violet sitting next to him on the couch, a plate with some amazing smelling food on it. She held up one of the pieces to his mouth. He took a bite and melted at the taste of it. She saw this and handed him the rest of the food to him. He finished the food he had now learned was a gyro quickly and leaned back onto the couch cushions. Violet had moved the laptop to her lap and turned on some random show. She had also shifted them so he was resting his head on her chest as he ate another gyro. 

He looked up when she laughed at something on screen and watched as her nose scrunched up slightly. He laughed a bit and she looked down to face him. 

“Whats so funny love?” She asked, her voice smooth and happy. 

“Nothing, just noticing this,” he said as he reached up to boop her nose. She flinched back slightly and smiled when he laughed. 

“What about it?” she said light and airy. 

“Its cute is what it is” he said. 

“Nooooooooo I’m not cute,” she said with a smile. 

“Yes you aree” he said, stretching out the last word as he lifted his head and kissed the tip of her nose. 

Violet laughed again before settling back down and continuing to watch the show. Eventually Stitches eyes began to get heavy and he fell asleep, his head still resting on her chest.


End file.
